Talk:Penny Polendina/@comment-33464215-20200204032951/@comment-33464215-20200210002847
Okay, I've been away a bit, but hello again Sizzlin, Glitchee, I understand how y'all feel about this, and I won't try to change your minds, but I would like to explain, for myself, why I feel she's gotten good character development (for the record, everything below is my interpretation, based on my opinion, which is formed by what I've seen in RWBY) -Chapters 1, 2, & 4: We started out in reuniting with her friends from Vale as her normal happy self (can this be seen as contrary to the fact that she so gruesomely died? sure, but I still liked it, and that's my opinion) -She still remains cheerful during the time she spends with Ruby and her friends, up until the middle of chapter 5 & the end of chapter 6 -->There's her conversation with Ruby in the truck, expressing happiness that she's being with a friend, and questioning how to follow Ironwood's orders while following her own desires for life -->Feeling shame when Robin mocks her title of being "the protector of Mantle" despite being revealed as showing firm loyalty to Ironwood at the Happy Huntresses makeshift blockade, but still trying to do what she believes is right. -->Minor point, but she was right, relationships are so unique and varied, as she saw with Nora and Ren ;) -->Obviously the end of chapter 6, where, before flying back to Atlas, she seems utterly shocked, and frightened, and unsure. She's certain she would never do it, but seeing Robin and the crowd look at her with hate broke her innocence, and I suppose naivety (which we've seen from her in volumes 1-3). -->I will say that regarding chapter 7, it would have been nice to hear her speak, regarding her immediate reaction to the aftermath of what happened the night Tyrian attacked, because we could see how she felt about it, and it was never really addressed, even in epsiodes 8 & 9, but I think it was still pretty cool that we got to learn her origins. -->In chapter 8, her talk with Winter in the hall, while brief, was really nice, both in regards to how she feels knowing she's a machine, and in trying to understand Winter's feelings about bucking the military lifestyle she normally shows (showing emotions). -->Chapter 10 Having been cleared of Tyrian's crime, she joins the fight to save Mantle. What's more to say than that, she's committed, even if the people had still hated her upon seeing her. -->Chapter 12 Though she does comply with Ironwood & Winter's orders, she shows resistance and anger towards the notion of simply letting Mantle die, reasons be damned. And when they're prepping the maiden chambers, after hearing Winter speak about the duality of doing what's right while acknowledging how one feels about the cost it entails, Penny finally understands yet another aspect of being human. -->Chapter 13 While, yes, a lot goes unsaid, communication is not necessarily always heard, sometimes you can read it through facial expressions, or in a person's actions, so let me explain: >Penny went after Winter not only because she cares about Winter, but because of the fact that she was right then likely committed to ensuring Winter becomes the next winter maiden. She also didn't waste time arguing with Winter's bewilderment, just saying "I... disagree." >I don't think she necessarily was committed to becoming the maiden the moment she jumped into the frozen maelstrom, just that she knew she could get to Fria without getting hurt. However, it's possible she wanted to hear what Fria felt, what she wanted, before she died, since she reminded her that giving up the maiden would end her life, but Fria acknowledged it with a smile. >Though their interactions were short, Penny's kind nature seemed to really touch Fria's heart. Maybe she could already sense how kind Penny was. Plus, we've no way of knowing if Fria had been told Winter would be the recipient of her power; it's certainly possible, but why did Fria ask Penny if she was the one? >Being asked this question, this is when I think Penny gives the idea of taking the power some thought, and whether it was the right thing to do, and at the end of it I think it was a combination: 1 knowing it would be in gross violation of Ironwood's orders for herself and Winter's 2 knowing that this was something meant for Winter, not her 3 contemplating whether she should try to retrieve Winter or not after Fria's vortex ended, knowing Cinder might suddenly attack 4 considering the good SHE'D be able to do with the maiden's power, giving her the chance to save Mantle 5 and of course the fact that she knew Fria didn't have much time left, before and after Cinder broke through the ice, and ultimately, making a choice to accept what Fria had offered her 6 Her sadness at seeing Fria die, knowing that Fria had chosen to give up her life to bequathe the maiden powers to her 7) Knowing as she left Atlas that she would now have to bear this power, and if it was truly the right thing for her to do >>(and yes, I'm sure "'Will I even be able to receive it as a machine" ' was a thought that had crossed her mind, but I'm not gonna go into nitpicks about if it's ACTUALLY possible b/c of Pietro's soul or b/c she's a machine, b/c I liked this choice; and let's be real, we've no way of knowing if this was planned back in the Monty days or not; I say kudos to Miles and Kerry, it's been tough without Monty, but they've been giving it their all, and I'm proud of em for it) These are my thoughts, people can disagree, and I respect their opinions.